


mata semesta

by morteverum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Lokal500, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morteverum/pseuds/morteverum
Summary: Ada semesta di mata Kuroo Tetsurou—Bokuto berani bersumpah, ia menyaksikannya sendiri. [ #lokal500 ]
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 9





	mata semesta

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

***

Bokuto Koutarou selalu suka mata milik kekasihnya, yang menyala terang, menelisik masuki ruang hampa hatinya lalu dengan kurang ajar penuhi pikiran si pria bersurai platinum, buat ia ingin terus-terusan ditatap—seakan-akan kekasihnya itu menyuarakan _mau, mau, mau_. Begitu menawan untuk ditatap dan menghipnotis kala mata bertemu.

Tapi Bokuto paling suka kalau Kuroo Tetsurou memandangnya dengan penuh nafsu; seakan-akan ia selalu lapar meminta sentuhan dari Bokuto.

Seperti sekarang; Bokuto tengah mencumbu pria surai jelaga di bawahnya, penisnya berada dalam— _dalam sekali—_ penuhi tubuh molek milik sang kekasih. Ia terus bergerak, hujam keras di bawah sana sementara tangannya bergerilya cubiti puting yang agak bengkak dipenuhi bekas gigitan. Cantik, merekah merah dan basah.

Tangan Kuroo menggapai punggung Bokuto, meninggalkan bekas cakaran kemerahan dari kukunya yang mengais sedemikian dalam. berteriak tertahan kala Bokuto ajak ia jalan-jalan hampiri nirwana. Matanya terbelalak, nikmat hampiri sekujur tubuhnya.

Ada semesta di mata Kuroo Tetsurou—Bokuto berani bersumpah, ia menyaksikannya sendiri.

Mereka terangah. Iris terang Kuroo kini bersembunyi di balik bulu matanya, masih berusaha mengatur nafas setelah gapai nikmat bersama. Panas menjalar pada tubuh Kuroo, membuatnya jadi seumpama bintang yang baru saja meledak, sisakan kepingan-kepingan batu luar angkasa yang kemudian berubah jadi planet.

Hujan turun samar-samar dari luar. Bokuto kembali ciumi tubuh Kuroo dan sesaat kemudian kembali melebur dalam pria mata semesta.

***

**The End.**


End file.
